


A Witch's Justice

by vampchick13



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Covenants, Death, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, First Love, Harry Potter References, Justice, Latin, Magic, Revenge, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Spiders, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teen Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampchick13/pseuds/vampchick13
Summary: When a witch kills her best friend Skylar will do anything to return the favor, only she doesn't know which Son of Ipswitch is the killer. When she's hellbent on revenge, justice, fate throws her a curve ball. Skylar never expected him, never expected to lose herself in Reid Garwin's eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Skylar POV-** She stood in the Boston Morgue looking down at the dead body on a slab. The body of her best friend.

“Is that her?” the coroner asked.

“Yes this is Jessie…Jessica” Skylar said feeling numb.

“I’m very sorry for your loss” the old man said softly.

“How did she die?”

“Looks like anaphylactic shock. You’re on her phone under 'In Case of Emergency' was she allergic to anything? Like spiders maybe?”

“Spiders? Yes she was allergic to those cursed things” Skylar said her body tense now.

Skylar used her training to really look at Jessie’s body and sure enough she saw it. All the signs of a Spider Creation spell used to kill her friend. Her friend was killed by a witch and if she saw that witch use his power again she’d know who he was by the look of his power, it was still lingering on Jessie’s body black like tar.

All witches leave different signs of their power when they use it so if she were to see this black tar again she’d know she’d have the right witch. Looked like Skylar was going on a witch hunt in Boston.

Skylar made her way to the Council’s library full of their witch history and began her research she learned that there were only four witch families in Salem and none of them were part of the Council, instead their families formed their own covenant. The four families were the Perry’s, the Simm’s the Garwin’s and Danver’s.

Luckily for her they all went to the same Prep school and she had the grades to get in. All she had to do was convince the Council and her parents to allow her to go on this mission for justice. Or vengeance same thing.

Her parents were easy to convince to let her go, they knew she could handle it and they were proud of her for wanting to take on her first mission for the Council. Convincing the Council however... not so easy.

“We simply cannot risk it” the older male Council witch member said.

The witch Council was made up of 5 witches. 2 were male witches who looked to be in their 80’s however they were really only about 25. The power the male witches carried is addictive and the more they use it, the more it ages them. These Council members are there because they help the younger male witches to control the addiction and show them they don’t have to use it if they don’t want to. Next were 2 male witches who looked about 50 to 60 years old and they were actually that age, as they sparsely used their powers. And the last member was a female witch around the age of 70.

Female witches were rare, only a handful are born once every 50 years. This 50 year cycle only 2 were born Skylar and Jessie and now Jessie was dead leaving Skylar as the only female witch in this cycle. Unlike male witches, females can use their powers as much as they want without any side effects. Also if a male and female witch were to be together in a bonding ceremony, basically a witch wedding, then that male witch would get more powerful yet he would no longer age with the use of his powers and they would cease to be addictive to him.

Only 3 witch bonding ceremonies have been recorded on record. One of those was her own grandmothers which made Skylar the grandchild of not just one witch but two. This made her the most powerful witch on the planet.

“Me. You mean you can’t risk me” Skylar argued.

“My child you are the only female witch left of this 50 year cycle” Katherine, the elder female witch said.

“Yeah I am the only one left because some other witch killed the other one!” Skylar was starting to get angry.

“We know Jessie was your friend and we WILL send someone to find the witch who did this but it won’t be you” the male witch from before said.

Skylar looked to Steven an actual middle age witch and silently begged him. Steven smiled at her.

“And why shouldn’t it be her? She’s been trained and as granddaughter to two witches she’s stronger than any witch we could send. Also in two days’ time she’ll turn 18 and ascend making her even more powerful” Steven said.

“Oh. He is right” a pudgy young old witch chimed in.

Soon the votes were taken and were in her favor.

“Be safe young one” Katherine told her.

Steven winked at her. She grinned, thanked them all and left the chamber. According to Social media there would be a ‘party’ at the Dells, near the Prep school the four witch boys attended, later that night.

Thankfully the Council agreed to her plan because she had already filled out transfer and housing forms for Spencer Academy and had been accepted a few days ago. She’d also already moved some of her stuff into her new dorm room.

In her new dorm room she changed into a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and her favorite black heeled boots. Last she threw on her black and red leather riding jacket, tossed her auburn hair into a tight ponytail and headed out the door. Climbing onto her black and red Ninja bike Skylar headed out to the party site.

* * *

 

**Reid POV-** Reid walked towards his friends waiting at the top of the cliff overlooking the party below. Reid was late because he had homework to do, not that he’d ever tell anyone that.

His image was that he was a bad boy who didn’t care about anything, especially nerdy things like grades and he played that image well. But secretly Reid was a straight A student and he didn’t even have to use his powers to get there.

“What’s up fellas?” Reid asked.

“Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift” Tyler asked.

“Had things to do. How’s the party?” Reid asked not saying he had secretly been in the library.

“Don’t know, just got here” Pogue said.

“Well hell boys… let’s drop in” Reid said letting his eyes flash yellow then solid black as his power rushed to his command for this large scale spell.

Reid kicked a rock off the cliff before simply stepping off it himself. The fog rushed past him as the ground got closer and Reid smiled loving the fell of power inside himself. He landed hard on the ground bending his knees on impact but thanks to his power he was completely unharmed.

He waited to see if him friends would join him and sure enough they did and in the order he thought they would too. First the baby, Tyler, then the second oldest, Pogue, and finally last, Caleb, the oldest and one who rarely used his power.

Together they walked towards the fires on the beach hearing the music as soon as they got close. Reid’s eyes glanced around the crowd, then came back to a girl dancing by the fire with a cup in her hand. The fire shining on her hair bring out the red in what Reid would guess was a reddish brown color. She wore simple jeans and a t-shirt but he was impressed to see her wearing a custom motorcycle jacket, he knew it was custom by the way it fit her, hugging every curve perfectly.

He kept walking with his friends but he couldn’t help that his eyes kept darting over to the girl dancing. She caught him looking at her and she smiled before going back to dancing.

“Hey Kate” Caleb said to a dark skinned girl.

“Caleb” Kate replied smiling.

“Hi” Pogue said hugging her close.

“You’re late” Kate chastised before giving Pogue a kiss.

“I had a thing with the family” Pogue replied.

“Who’s this?” Pogue asked about the blonde girl standing there with Kate.

“My new roommate. Sarah this is Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms, Reid…” Kate said when suddenly a girl stumbled backwards into them crashing into Reid who caught her.

* * *

 

**Skylar POV-** Skylar saw the four boys, the four witches, walk into the party and she knew exactly who they were on sight. She didn’t plan to confront them so she kept dancing while keeping an eye on them.

As she looked over she caught the blond, Reid, looking at her and she smiled at him. Turning away she berated herself for smiling. She was not here to make friends or date she was here to find her friends killer. But still she stole another quick look at Reid, he was cute.

Slowly, casually making her way over to the group she let her eyes flash quickly purple as she cast a small spell on one of the male party goers. The boy turned sharply stumbling and ended up hitting her in the face.

It wasn’t a hard hit thanks to her powers but she acted like it was and she tumbled right in to the group of witches and their friends. Quickly using her power she made her nose bleed slightly. She heard all forms of ‘are you okay’s’ or ‘alrights’ from the group.

“Whoa I gotcha. You okay?” one of the witches asked.

When she looked up she realized she stumbled herself right into Reid Garwin’s arms. She went to answer him but when she looked into his blue eyes Skylar did something she’d never done before, she froze.

* * *

 

**Reid POV-** Reid could hardly believe the girl he’d been watching dance was now in his arms looking at him like a deer in the head lights. Not a look he’d like to see on her face but he’d just have to work on changing it.

“You okay? Reid asked again smiling slightly looking into her hazel colored eyes.

He felt something in his tightened but ignored it immediate once he saw her nose was bleeding.

“I’m fine…thank you” the girl said standing up.

She tried to take a step back but Reid’s arm around her waist kept her trapped to his side.

“Hey asshole watch where you’re going next time” Reid told the guy who’d hit her.

Then using his gift he made the guy vomit all over which was generous considering he wanted to pound on the guy for some reason more than simply hitting a girl. Then, gently Reid grabbed a napkin from Tyler before he used it on his mouth and lightly wiped the blood off the girl’s face.

“Your nose is bleeding. Anything else hurt?” he asked.

She just stared at him then the guy vomiting and back at him before shaking her head.

“Guys! Guys! Dylan just called! He said he saw three cops cars headed this way on Old Dell Road” a guy said over the loud speaker cutting off the DJ.

Everyone began to run for their vehicles since this ‘party’ was technically illegal. Reid took the girls hand as he ran for the woods to where all their vehicles were parked. Pogue slowed to walked with Kate and Caleb stopped running to walk with Sarah.

“Thanks for defending me” Reid’s mystery girl said before she kissed his cheek and pulled her hand free of his.

She walked off to a bike that matched her jacket.

“Wait, what’s your name?” Reid asked as his friends got into Tyler’s Hummer.

“Skylar” the girl said getting on her bike.

“I’m Reid.”

“I know” she smiled pulled on her helmet and was gone.

Smiling Reid got into the passenger seat of Tyler’s vehicle while Pogue and Caleb were in the back.

“Sarah wants you man” Pogue told Caleb who grinned.

“Looked like Reid got more than you did though” Tyler chimed in.

“Yeah man who was that girl?” Pogue asked grinning.

“Don’t really know…yet” Reid replied.

“My car won’t start!” Sarah yelled to them.

“Hop in with us” Caleb said to her with the window down.

“I can’t just leave it here.”

“I could fix it for you” Reid offered knowing Caleb never would.

“Reid don’t” Caleb warned.

“Why? Cause it’s not something you’d do? I got this” Reid said getting out of the Hummer.

Reid walked over to Sarah’s car and popped the hood open. Then he let his eyes briefly flash yellow as he used his powers.

“Try it again” Reid told Sarah as he put the hood down.

She turned the key and the car started.

“Thank you!” she yelled before taking off.

Cop sirens could be heard getting closer.

“Gotta bolt. Move over” Reid ordered Tyler as he opened the driver’s door.

“It’s my car” Tyler argued.

“Move over baby boy, now” Caleb said.

Reid quickly got behind the wheel and pulled out sending dirt and moss flying. Soon however there was a cop car following them. Tyler and Pogue laughed and hooted while Caleb groaned.

“No sweat” Reid said grinning as he drove faster dodging trees left and right.

“We gotta pull over” Caleb sighed.

“You wanna stop? That’ll impress Harvard” Reid said.

“All right what the hell let’s lose them. Cut across Marblehead. We might as well have some fun while we’re at it” Caleb said surprising Reid.

“Lose them! Step on it. Go” Tyler yelled grinning.

Reid made breakneck turns as he headed in the direction he needed to go. All the boys were laughing and grinning as the cops followed. Finally they cleared the forest and headed towards the light house and its cliff.

Reid ramped the Hummer a little and the boys laughed more when it hit the ground jostling them around a bit.

“All right guys you ready?” Reid asked.

“Come on Caleb. It’s gonna take all of us” Pogue urged.

The cops behind them honked but Reid just pressed the accelerator to the floor. Then all the boys let their eyes go pure black as they combined their powers for what they were about to do.

“Harry Potter can kiss my ass!” Reid yelled as he drove off the cliff.

As the car fell they focused and when it neared the ground their spell kicked in. instead of landing on the ground and dying they landed behind the cop car. They were all cheering and laughing at the looks on the cops faces. Reid put the car in reverse backed up a ways then turned around and drove off.

* * *

 

**Skylar POV-** The power being used at that moment was enough to pull her out of a dead sleep. She quickly lifted her hands in front of her chest and let her eyes go pure white as she moved her hands quickly apart. It was a protection spell. One that had to be taught and practiced.

She was worried whoever killed Jessie knew who Skylar was and was targeting her too. She quickly realized though this spell wasn’t for her but merely powerful enough to wake her.

Now that she was wide awake she headed out of her room, grabbing a towel as she left and headed for the showers. Due to the late hour she wasn’t surprised she was the only one in the girls’ room. She stripped off her old comfy t-shirt and sleep shorts and turned on the hot water. Soon steam filled the room and as she stood under the hot stream Skylar finally started to relax.

As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large black towel around herself she felt like she was being watched. Calmly she began to squeeze the water out of her hair and she felt the presence get closer to her. Pretending nothing was wrong she was about to use her power for a tracking spell when outside the slamming of a door drew her attention and the presence disappeared.

Angry now at whoever distracted her from hunting down the witch who was watching her Skylar went out to confront the person. She stormed out into the hallway, her towel firmly in place, and once again ran right into Reid Garwin’s arms.

“Whoa sorry bout th… oh hey there… again” Reid grinned at her.

All her anger evaporated as she looked at him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked casually.

“I just got in. Had to run from some cops. It’s all good” he explained.

Skylar chuckled a little at that.

“You okay? You came out of there like something was bothering you” Reid asked pointing to the shower room.

Skylar looked back at the door but she didn’t tell him what she’d felt.

“Yeah everything’s fine” she replied.

When she turned back to face him Reid was right in front of her just inches away.

“You sure?” he asked looking down at her.

Slowly Skylar took a step back but he simply took a step forward. Before she knew it her back was pressed up against the wall. She knew she should be feeling scared or suspicious, at least of Reid, but she wasn’t feeling any of those things not even a little.

“I should…get going” Skylar said softly yet she made no move to leave.

“Yeah me too” Reid replied equally soft, though he made no move to go either.

“Then why are neither of us moving?” Skylar asked.

“Cause I really want to kiss you” Reid said grinning wickedly.

”You move fast” Skylar said.

“Not usually this fast but something about you…”

Skylar knew she shouldn’t kiss him though. It wasn’t because he was a suspect. It was because she was worried about what would happen if she did kiss him. It wasn’t until Reid reached up to cup her jaw and leaned down did Skylar slip to the side.

“Sorry don’t kiss on a second date” Skylar grinned.

Reid looked like he wanted to reach out for her or chase her if she ran and Skylar secretly liked that. Instead of running she simply turned around and walked down the hallway adding a little sway to her hips.

“Guess I’ll have to bump into you again then before I get that kiss” Reid called softly after her.

“We’ll see” Skylar replied heading for her room.

She felt Reid’s eyes on her the entire way. Once inside her room Skylar let out a little sigh of relief. Reid made her feel things she wasn’t used to feeling but what scared her was how much she liked the feelings he brought out in her.

Thankfully she could now say 100% that Reid was not the one who killed Jessie. His power looked different than the one she’d seen on Jessie’s body, the same power she’s seen in the shower tonight. It was not the power she’d seen when Reid made that guy at the party vomit and she knew it was Reid who did that.

Reid’s power was more red and there was no black in it, no darkness. So Reid was innocent and that was good because she wasn’t sure how long she could resist kissing him. One of his friends however might not be as innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylar POV-** Skylar woke up early and before doing anything she called her grandmother. She couldn’t ask her mom about what she felt for Reid as her mom isn’t a witch and she wasn’t going to talk to her dad about it either.

“Hey Gram” Skylar said when the call was answered.

“Oh hello my little Sky Bright” her Gram said still using her childhood nickname.

“I have something to ask you. Something witchy.”

“Anything child. I heard the Council sent you on a big mission.”

“It’s kind of related to that…see there’s this coven here… 4 witches and one of them…” Skylar wasn’t quite sure how to tell her nearly 70 year old Gram how Reid made her feel.

“One of them’s the killer?” her Gram asked.

“Most likely but this one he… he makes me feel…”

“Like your blood's on fire? Like if you don’t kiss him the world will explode?”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“Cause that’s how I felt about your grandfather. Our bonding, our marriage was a touch shameful back in the day as how quick it was. But we’re witches dear... what did we care.”

“So that’s it? Boom this guy’s my forever, forever?” Skylar started pacing in her room.

“You can try to fight it dear but truth is, you two were basically made for each other. Like recognizes like child.”

“And it always happens this fast? I mean Gram I barely know this guy but I really want to kiss him.”

“Don’t worry Sky Bright it’s natural… well for female witches who find their bond mate it’s natural.”

“So for 3 female witches out of I don’t know how many it’s natural.”

“Well it’s 4 now child.”

Skylar rubbed her forehead both relieved and not at the same time.

“Thanks Gram at least now I know.”

“Anytime my little Sky Bright. Good luck on the mission and the witch. Be safe. I love you.”

“Love you too Gram.”

Skylar hung up the phone and looked at herself in the mirror.

“Well are you going to be a fox or a chicken?” she asked herself.

When her reflection just started back at her she decided to simply go with the flow and see what fate had planned. She got dressed and decided to head into town and get some girly supplies. On the way out she ran into Tyler Simms.

“Hey? Hi you’re the girl from last night right? The one that guy hit?” Tyler asked getting her attention.

“Yep that’s me. Girl who got hit is my formal name, but you can call me Skylar though” she said holding out her hand.

Tyler looked at it for a moment before shaking it. He yelped and pulled back when her reveal spell sparked him.

“Static’s pretty wicked I guess. I’m Tyler” he said with an easy smile the sparks already forgotten.

“Well it was good to see you. Maybe we’ll have some classes together and you could help me out” Skylar said before making her exit.

“You should check out Nicky’s later tonight. Good food, music, company, Reid’ll be there too” Tyler slipped in subtly.

“Thanks. I’ll have to see about it” Skylar replied, now planning on going for sure.

She got on her bike and headed to the local drugstore for her supplies. As she parked she saw Caleb Danvers pull out of the lot with the other new girl, Sarah her name might be, in his car and take off down the road. The girls’ roommate came out of the store with some guy who was at the party last night. They caught a cab and then they too were gone.

By the time she had her shopping done and all set up in her room it was late afternoon closing in on evening. A good enough time to dress and head for Nicky’s.

* * *

 

**Reid POV-** Reid decided not to let the power surge he’d felt last night bother him. Instead he focused on the one girl he couldn’t shake from his thoughts. Skylar. There was something about her that drew him in like a moth to a flame and he was sure he’d get burned in a good way. Cause even now just thinking about how close he’d come to kissing her made him burn for her.

“Dude you’re still in bed? It’s after noon” Tyler said walking into their room.

“Your point?” Reid asked.

Shaking his head Tyler didn’t answer.

“So I just saw that girl from last night. The one who kissed you. Skylar” Tyler said as he mussed around the room.

Just hearing her name made Reid grin and his blood warm.

“She kissed my cheek that’s all.”

“Oh really? So I can take a shot at her?” Reid knew Tyler was joking he’d never go after a girl her knew Reid might try to get.

But still thinking about Tyler with Skylar made Reid feel something he’d never felt before. Jealous. Reid refused to answer worried what might come out of his mouth. After all Tyler was his best friend.

“Nah she’s not my type anyway. I told her you’d be at Nicky’s later I think she’ll show.”

Reid got dressed in his usual, baggy jeans, fingerless gloves and a hoodie over a white t-shirt. Lastly he pulled on a black beanie. He checked himself out in the mirror before he caught himself. What was he doing? Seeing if he looked good enough to impress Skylar? He never cared about impressing anyone before. What was wrong with him? What was it about that girl?

“If she shows, she shows” he said nonchalantly but he could see in Tyler’s smile that Tyler had seen Reid checking himself in the mirror and knew Reid cared if she showed up.

“Let’s just go” Reid said opening the door.

He and Tyler had a few errands to run before heading over to Nicky’s but it wasn’t too late in the evening when they got there. Reid didn’t see Pogue’s bike or Caleb’s Mustang in the lot so he went inside with Tyler to play some pool. Reid won the first game and just as they were racking up the balls for round two. Aaron and Bordy walked over to the table with cocky grins on their idiot faces.

“You boys up for a little game?” Aaron asked.

Reid nodded then he saw Kate come in with that new guy, Chase. After that Caleb came in with Sarah. Yet still no Skylar. Pogue showed up and headed straight for Kate.

“Corner pocket” Reid said calling his next shot. He sank the ball in the corner pocket and grinned.

“Great shot” Tyler smiled.

“Well well well…” Reid said as Pogue walked over to them.

They bumped fists and blew it up then Pogue did the same with Tyler.

“How long you guys been here?” Pogue asked.

“A bit. Just been playing Aaron and Body” Reid replied putting him arm around Pogue’s shoulders.

“Would you look at that?” Tyler said about a girl leaning over the bar.

“Pink lace” Tyler said starting the bet putting money on the pool table.

“Blue cotton” Reid added in for fun.

“Boys, that girl hasn’t worn panties since she was 12” Pogue said adding to the bet.

Tyler used his power, as the starter of the bet, to blow the girls’ skirt up. Sure enough like Pogue said there were no panties.

“Yeah. Thanks boys” Pogue grinned taking the money and walking away.

Reid and Tyler went back to their game. He felt it the second she walked in. Skylar was here.

* * *

 

**Skylar POV-** As soon as she walked in the door she knew Reid was there. She was about to look for him when one of her favorite songs came on the jukebox. ‘I love rock and roll’ by Joan Jett. She walked out onto the dance floor and began to sway to the music.

Behind her Caleb and Sarah danced. Skylar rolled her hips with her hands up in the air. She let her eyes flash purple to… entice others to dance too. She grinned and sang the words as she danced.

* * *

 

**Reid POV-** Reid won the game and grabbed some of his winnings off the table.

“Gentlemen, it was a pleasure” he said.

He felt magic in the air but it wasn’t his. Sure he’d used a little to sink the last impossible shot but this power felt electric and charged. However Aaron was refusing to pay the rest of the bet money for Reid making the last shot.

“What?” Reid asked getting angry.

“No way” Aaron replied.

Then Aaron shoved Reid, sending a beer bottle crashing to the floor.

“Blow me!” Reid shoved Aaron back.

“Let’s take it outside. Come on” Aaron said.

Aaron shoved Reid back grabbing him by the front of his jacket.

“Get him Reid!” Tyler yelled.

They headed out the back door to continue.

“Let’s go. Bring it on man” Aaron taunted.

“He made the shot dickhead. You bet him he couldn’t and he did” Tyler said.

“We ain’t paying you shit, so if you don’t like it…” Bordy said.

“What’s the problem?” Caleb asked coming out the back door with Pogue.

“None of your damn business” Aaron said.

“He bet me I couldn’t make a combo shot, and I did” Reid said grinning.

“Everyone just forget about it okay?” Caleb said.

“Hey! Take it someplace else ladies. Now!” Nicky said standing in the doorway with a bat.

“Whatever you say Nicky” Aaron replied before he and his friends walked off.

Nicky shut the back door locking it.

“What were you thinking?” Caleb asked.

“We were just playing them” Reid replied.

“Yeah come on Caleb. They were suckers for it” Tyler chimed in.

“Why don’t you quit being such a pussy?” Reid said getting in Caleb’s face.

“I’m not finished with you yet” Caleb said grabbing Reid’s shoulder when he tried to go around him.

Reid grabbed Caleb’s wrist and let his eyes go black and used his power to suck away Caleb’s oxygen.

“Reid stop” Caleb said softly.

Then Caleb’s eyes went black and he hit Reid with a blast of power sending him flying back into kegs and the wall.

“What will it take for you to get it? It’s addictive you moron” Caleb said walking towards him.

“You’ve seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that? That’s your business. But if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all. And that I won’t let happen” Caleb explained.

Reid, his eyes still black, got to his feet and used his power to lift a keg into the air telekinetically.

“My power’s greater than yours” Caleb said.

“Not until you ascend” Reid shot back.

“All right go for it tough guy” Caleb said waving his arms in a bring it on motion.

Reid hurled the keg at Caleb with his power. Caleb deflected it with his power then sent another blast at Reid that sent him flying back into empty beer bottles the fence stopped his backward momentum.

“Stop it this is crazy!” Pogue said holding Caleb back.

“It’s for his own good!” Caleb fired back.

Tyler put one arm around Reid to help him walk and the other on his chest to hold him back as well.

“Keep using like you did tonight, like you did last night. When you ascend you’ll be as good as dead” Caleb told him.

“So I fixed her car big deal” Reid said.

“Don’t play me Reid! I’m talking later and you know it.”

“The hell I do.” Reid shoved Tyler off him and got in Caleb’s face. “I didn’t use later.”

Reid and Tyler began to walk off.

* * *

 

**Skylar POV-** Skylar felt all the power being used outside and figured now was her best chance to catch the killer. She waited until it appeared they’d stopped using before she opened the door. Tyler and Reid were walking toward her but she walked past them.

“Skylar hey…” Reid said turning to her.

“Sorry boys” Skylar said to Pogue and Caleb.

She raised her hand in the air and let her eyes go white. She drew a circle like a halo in the air which glowed white.

“Vinctum” she said closing her hand into a fist and bring it down.

The circle closed around Pogue and Caleb.

“Now which witch killed my best friend? Eenie or meenie? Cause I’ve already checked off miny and mo” Skylar said hooking her thumb over her shoulder at Tyler and Reid.

Pogue let his eyes flash black to attack but just as quickly they went back to their normal color.

“Oh yeah, lock down spell. You’re bound and powerless inside that circle” Skylar explained.

Tyler and Reid walked around in front of her to face her. And they simply stared at her looking… confused.

“You’re a…witch?” Reid asked.

“What? Did you boys really think you were the only witches in the world?” Skylar asked with a little chuckle.

They all just stared at her. With sickening realization she knew that none of them had killed Jessie, because yes they really did think they were the only witches in the world and the witch that killed Jessie knew she was a witch cause he took her power.

“Oh my god. You did think you were the only ones” she said softly.

“Occillo” she said snapping her fingers breaking the spell letting her eyes go back to normal.

“How?” Caleb asked.

“You boys have a lot to learn. Come with me” she said.

She waited until they were all in or on their vehicles. Tyler in his Hummer, Pogue on his bike with Caleb on the back and Reid surprised her by swinging his leg over her bike and putting his arms around her waist.

“All right little witch, let’s go” he said.

She heard the smile in his voice which also surprised her she thought he’d be mad or on guard but he wasn’t. That made her smile. She took off and the others followed. She led them back to the school and into her room.

Once the door was closed she let her eyes flash purple. “Silentium” she said and bright white light flashed in the room.

“Now no one can hear us not even with magic” she explained.

“How did you do… all that and before?” Pogue asked.

“Simple. I was taught, trained.”

“By who?” Tyler asked.

“The Council…the Witches Council? A Council of witches?” she said but blank faces looked back at her.

“Oh boy. I knew your families broke off from the Council to make their own Covenant but I at least thought they’d tell you about the Council. Okay look not all the witches were killed in Salem some ran before it started, some hid. Anyway, there are a couple hundred witches in the world. Some went to Europe other fled to what is now Mexico but others stayed in the US. They formed the Council. Made up of 5 witches all males and one female witch” Skylar explained.

“How are there female witches?” Pogue asked.

“Do you guys ascend?” Tyler asked.

“Is it addictive?” Caleb asked.

Reid watched her silently.

“I don’t know. Only a few female witches are born every 50 years. My friend and I were the only ones this time. Yes we ascend. I will tonight. You guys might feel it, it’s powerful. No it’s not addictive to us. We also don’t age with the use of it” Skylar answered them.

“How did you do that circle thing?” Pogue asked.

“It was a simple lock down spell but it must be taught and practiced. Those kinds of spells don’t age you like the others do, we don’t know why. But, they’re only taught to the Enforcers. Witch cops basically. Some spells require nothing but wanting them to work, as I’m sure you guys have done. Others require a hand movement. Some need a word or two usually Latin.”

“You said you thought one of us killed your friend, the other female witch I’m guessing” Reid said looking a little angry.

“I did but I was able to cross you and Tyler off the list before the tonight.”

“How?”

“The power leaves behind energy so to say. Each witch has their own kind of energy. Whoever killed Jessie left behind thick black energy. Reid yours is red to go with your rage it’s like a cloud. Tyler… yours swirls pink innocent, sorry I know not very manly. Pogue did you use magic in the alley tonight?” “No.” “Okay then Caleb yours is very light airy barely there and it’s blue. I can rule out Pogue cause whoever killed Jessie knew she was a witch and he took her power.”

“We’ll help you” Reid said.

“No he’s dangerous, power hungry I can do this alone.”

“Yeah well you’re not alone anymore.”

After a few more questions Skylar looked at the clock and started to herd them to the door.

“My ascension’s coming and I’d like to do it privately” she said when it looked like Tyler might argue.

Reid refused to budge. “I want to stay. Watch. Now that I know you’re a witch some of the things I’ve been feeling lately make some sense. We need to talk.”

“Reid… okay we will talk but not tonight please?”

Slowly he nodded but he still wouldn’t leave.

“Fine come on I’m not ascending in this school.”

Skylar led him outside and into the woods.

“I don’t know what to expect so stand back okay?” she instructed.

He leaned against a tree with his hands in his pockets. Clouds started to form above her as the minutes ticked down. Nervous, she wiped her hands on her faded jeans and looked at Reid. The look in his eyes calmed her and she smiled at him.

At 10:26 Skylar was lifted high off the ground as coils of energy of power wrapped around her through her body. She tossed her head back never having felt so much power in her life. The head of it nearly burned her from the inside out but it didn’t hurt. She wasn’t sure how long it lasted hours, minutes, seconds but soon she was falling. Reid caught her before she hit the ground.

“Wow” was all that came out of her mouth.

* * *

 

**Reid POV-** Reid watched as the wind wiped her auburn air around and her skin seemed to glow. He’d never seen anything so beautiful before now and he was man enough to admit it. He caught her when she fell.

“That looked intense” he said helping her stand but keeping his arms around her holding her to him. She simply nodded.

“Third date” she said.

Next thing Reid knew she was kissing him. It was just as amazing, intense and burning as he thought it would be and more so. He didn’t want to stop. Somehow he’d known that if he kissed her he’d be lost and he was, He was lost with her.

He opened his eyes when a light appeared but he didn’t break the kiss. He saw red power coming off himself headed towards her, and he saw sparkling white power coming off her headed towards him. He broke the kiss just before the white power touched him and just like that the lights were gone.

“What was that?” he asked a little breathless.

“Our powers trying to bond to each other. Though that SHOULD be impossible without a ceremony.”

“Why are our powers trying to bond together and why should it be impossible?”

“I’m worn out but I’ll tell you tomorrow okay? Promise.”

“Yeah okay” Reid gave in simply because looking into her eyes he saw how tired she was.

He kissed her again softly and watched their powers try to bond again. She pulled back before they could and he half walked, half carried her back to her room, she looked ready to pass out.

Reid went to his own room not bothering to hide the smile on his face. Once again he felt something he’d never felt before, he felt like he might be falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reid POV-** For once Reid actually got up early. Sure he had classes and was always on time but today he got up even earlier. He got dressed in his school uniform and made his way to Skylar’s room. She opened the door with a look of disgust on her face.

“I hate this uniform” she said.

Reid smiled glad she wasn’t upset with him at her door.

“No. You look cute” Reid couldn’t help but tease.

“Reid…” she said curling her lip barring her clenched teeth.

Reid laughed. Normally Skylar looked hot and sexy and a little untamable which he liked. However, now she looked cute and innocent and he badly wanted to take that innocence.

“Down boy” Skylar grinned. He just shrugged grinning back.

“I’ll walk you to class and you explain last night okay?” Reid said offering her his hand.

“Deal” she replied taking his hand.

On the way to English Skylar explained a bonding ceremony and everything it entailed.

“Oh. That’s…wow” Reid said when she finished.

“I don’t know if it’s because I’ve ascended and got stronger or what but like I said it shouldn’t be possible” Skylar said as they took their seats in class.

“Because there should be a ceremony” Reid said understand a little bit.

“According to the other recorded bondings yeah.”

Class started as the teacher walked in and began to write on the chalkboard. Reid had a lot to think about and had the next hour to do so.

“Good morning. Mr. Danvers..... Provost Higgins requests your company after class. We’re going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction. First is Cormac McCarthy, then Tim O’Brien, Kent Haruf and last but not least… Stephen King” the teacher said writing on the black board.

“Yeah! Dreamcatcher was the shit!” Reid said hearing a name he recognized.

The entire class laughed including Skylar.

“Thank you Mr. Garwin but no. My choice is The Shining.”

“Red Rum” Skylar whispered in his ear making him grin.

Reid mostly zoned out for the rest of the hour thinking about what Skylar had told him. He wasn’t the kind of guy who believed in fate or destiny but he did believe what he felt for Skylar and how quickly he felt it was hard to explain.

He also believed in what he saw. Their powers reaching out to the others was also hard to explain. All in all he may not believe he was destined to be her bond mate but he was going to be good enough to be her’s. So first things first was a date.

* * *

 

**Skylar POV-** Skylar wrote down everything the teacher did on the board in her notebook. However, when she glanced over at Reid he didn’t seem to be paying any attention. His books were closed and he’d written nothing in his notebook.

Skylar was worried he’d bolt and keep his distance after what she’d told him earlier. Not that she’d blame him of course. What 17 year old boy wants to be told he’s just met the girl he’s supposed to spend the rest of his life with? Hell she wasn’t some girly girl into fairy tales. She was even a little freaked to know she’d met the guy she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with at 18. She became so caught up in her own thoughts that she only caught the end of what Reid had just said to her.

“Huh? I’m sorry I guess I was spaced out” she said biting her lower lip guiltily.

Reid just smiled and chuckled a little.

“This Saturday is the Fall Fest. I was wondering if you’d go with me?”

“Do I have to wear a dress?”

“Yeah” Reid laughed grinning.

Skylar made a face. She wasn’t a fan of dresses but for Reid…

“I guess I’m going shopping then” she smiled.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a big yes cause I hate dresses.”

Reid looked her up and down and she felt her skin go hot.

“Yeah but I’d bet you’re hot as hell in one.”

That settled it. She had to find the perfect dress to prove him right. The rest of the day was mostly a blur but she did enjoy watching Reid at practice with the swim team. He was really fast and she loved watching his muscles move as he powered through water.

“Damn, look at Reid. That boy is fine. Bet he could keep me warm tonight” some girl said from the seat below hers.

Jealousy coursed through her veins like acid burning its way through her. Before Skylar even knew what she was doing she let her eyes flash purple.

The skank suddenly stood up on the bleachers and yelled out “The truth is I’m a big fat lesbian with her virgin cherry.”

The girl then proceeded to yell out her phone number. When she was done she ran out of the pool room as fast as she could.

Skylar couldn’t even begin to feel bad. She looked down and caught Reid looking at her. He arched his eyebrow in question clearly knowing what she’d done. Skylar just smiled innocently and shrugged.

* * *

 

**Reid POV-** “She just did that didn’t she?” Tyler asked.

Reid just grinned and nodded. Guessing his little witch must have felt a bit of jealousy. Enough to make the biggest slut in school yell out she was a lesbian looking for a good time. Pogue and Caleb came out of the locker room and joined them.

“So what did the Provost want?” Tyler asked Caleb.

“Someone told him about the fight at Nicky’s” Caleb replied looking at Reid.

“Feel like elaborating on that?” Reid asked getting angry.

“You got a piece of glass in your face. Hold on” Pogue joked reaching towards Reid’s face.

They all chuckled as Reid pushed Pogue’s hand away. After Pogue and Caleb did their practice swims they all headed into the locker room. Reid took a shower to get the chlorine smell off him and walked naked back to his locker. As he walked he took his towel from around his shoulders and snapped it hitting Tyler in the back of his thigh.

“Say my name!” Reid laughed.

“Grow up dude” Tyler said rubbing his leg after throwing a bigger towel at Reid. He walked past Chase and Aaron but stopped when Aaron spoke.

“What are you looking at fag?” Aaron asked Chase.

“That thing between your legs. It’s like a penis only smaller” Chase replied.

Reid chuckled, however Aaron grabbed Chase by his open shirt collar and shoved him into the locker. Then Aaron punched him in the face and grabbed his throat.

“Hey let him go Aaron” Caleb said rounding the corner fully dressed.

When Aaron looked at Caleb, Chase grabbed the wrist holding his throat twisting it so Aaron twisted around as well. With Case now behind Aaron he punched him hard in the kidney sending Aaron to the ground.

“Don’t be so sensitive Aaron. Size isn’t everything” Chase said patting Aaron’s head.

“My man” Caleb said shaking Chase’s hand.

“Up for some foosball later?” Chase asked chuckling.

“I have dinner with Sarah but I think I can hang out for a while” Caleb replied.

“What about you?” Chase asked Pogue.

“No man I’m cool” Pogue said giving Chase a look.

Clearly Pogue didn’t like Chase as well as the others did. It could probably just be the fact that Chase happened to be spending a lot of time with Kate. Reid continued to head to his locker now that the action was over. He got dressed and walked out of the locker room. He saw Skylar waiting for him but Bethany, the girl Skylar made say she was a lesbian, walked up to him.

“Hey there Reid. Earlier I was just joking. I’m not a lesbian. In fact… tonight I can prove it to you” she said reaching for him and giving him what she must have thought was a sexy smile.

It wasn’t, at least not to him.

“No thanks Bethany. Glad you found the strength to come out of the closet though” Reid said stepping around her.

He walked over to Skylar and put his arm around her waist and they walked off.

“You’re not even a little tempted by her offer?” Skylar asked.

“No. I’ve never been into her. Why would I want a girl who nearly every guy in this school has already had? Besides I like my girl to have more confidence in herself than one who needs a guy to always tell her she’s beautiful.”

“Oh I know I’m beautiful and I’m confident about myself. But it doesn’t hurt to hear it every once in a while.”

Reid leaned in and kissed her softly pulling back before any of the other students happened to see their power flare.

“You are beautiful and very sexy” Reid grinned.

“You’re not so bad yourself handsome” Skylar grinned and winked at him.

They spent the rest of the day together and had a simple dinner of burgers from Nicky’s. He walked her to her room and stopped outside the door. He knew that if he kissed her now he might just pull her into the room all consequences thrown out the window.

“Tomorrow” he said not really thinking about talking.

“Okay, what about it?” she asked smiling.

“Uh I have a meet. I’d like you to come watch, maybe even cheer me on” Reid said trying to get his brain and mouth to work together.

“Yeah sounds fun. I’ve never been to a swim meet before.”

Skylar smiled and went into her room.

* * *

 

**Skylar POV-** Skylar was up bright and early heading for the pool ready to watch Reid swim. She felt excited for no other reason than the thought of cheering him and his friends on. She got a seat in the front on the balcony so she could see everything.

Tyler was the first to swim and even though he was normally the nice innocent sky guy in the water he was a beast. He took first place by two strokes. Skylar cheered him on the whole way. Reid was up next and he gave her a little wave before getting set.

If Tyler was a beast in the water than Reid was an eel. He was so fast. He had different techniques than the others. He breathed when they didn’t and his kick was stronger. As he was going for the wall on his last turn she saw Reid pour on the speed. He came in first by almost a whole person length. Skylar jumped up and cheered. Reid smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

 

**Reid POV-** Reid felt amazing. Sure he knew he’d win and not because of his power but because he was that good. But mostly he felt amazing cause he saw Skylar cheering him on every time he took a breath. Pogue swam next and won. Reid wasn’t impressed. Pogue was one of the best after all.

Pulling on some sweat pants he got ready to see the final swim. It was the one he really wanted to see. The one with Caleb and Chase in it. Hands down Spencer Academy was taking first. But who would earn it? That is what he was more thrilled to see. Either Caleb or Chase.

“I hear you swim a mean freestyle” Caleb said to Chase.

“That’s what they tell me” Chase smiled.

“Let’s see what you got.”

They got into position, then they dove into the water.

“Let’s go!” Pogue cheered on Caleb.

“Push off let’s go!” Tyler also cheered on Caleb.

They each turned their heads to breath at the same time and also took a glance over to see how the other was doing. Reid cheered clapping his hands. Encouraging both of them not picking one or the other. They were neck and neck but Caleb was the one in the lead.

Suddenly as they neared the wall Caleb put on a burst of speed but instead of touching the wall to win he hit head first. Chase won but Caleb was still under water not moving. Chase dove down and grabbed him and Pogue helped lift Caleb out of the water. They all looked down at him worried. Slowly Caleb opened his eyes and blinked.

“You okay man? There you are. Had us going there for a second” Chase said.

“Whacked your head pretty good” Pogue said.

“Lucky for you Chase was there to get you out. Before you sucked up the pool” Tyler said.

“He also whipped your ass” Reid tossed in.

Caleb said nothing just stared at Chase before walking off as if in a daze. Reid shrugged and went to get a shower and get dressed. Skylar met him in the hall smiling though her face was a little pale.

“Hey everything okay?” Reid asked pulling her close.

“Yeah just thought I saw something odd but it was just a trick of the light that’s all” she replied.

“You sure?”

“Yeah yeah it was only for a second. How’s Caleb?”

“He’s okay a little out of it still. His head took a good hit but he’s alright.”

“Good I was a bit worried. If he needs it I know a quick simple healing spell.”

They began to grab their things for class as they talked.

“I’m sure he’s fine but you could offer. I’m sure he’ll at least have a headache” Reid said smiling at her.

He liked that she wanted to help his friend. Sure Caleb was an ass and usually they argued but they were friends almost like brothers and brothers occasionally fought.

“You’re amazing” he whispered when he kissed her cheek before they took their seats for class.

* * *

 

**Skylar POV-** Skylar smiled when Reid kissed her cheek and said she was amazing. He made her feel that way, but what she thought she’d seen in the pool still really bothered her. What she’d thought she saw was either Caleb or somehow Chase using power.

She thought she saw that same black tar power in the pool wrap around Caleb but there was also some blue in it like Caleb‘s power. Knowing that a person’s power color didn’t change she was sure it was merely a trick of the light.

But it reminded her of the real reason she was here and that was to catch the witch responsible for killing Jessie. Not for romance. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to make time for romance but it did mean she was going to have to start checking out others who might be a witch off the grid.

She thought she might want to check out Chase Collins. He was really nice and hung out with the Covenant and so far he hadn’t tried to take any of their powers. For now she pushed the hunt for justice…vengeance out of her mind to focus on class. Soon the thought that Chase might be a witch was lost in History.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylar POV-** Skylar sat in class barely awake as class droned on and on.

“It became apparent that the view of Civil Liberties needing no special protection was not widely shared…come in. Thank you” their Professor taught until there was a knock on the door.

A student came in and handed him a note before walking out. The Professor kept on teaching.

“Twelve amendments were suggested to eventually ratified. Called the what? Ms. Snider?” their Professor asked.

“The Bill of Rights” Kira answered.

“Right you are. Arguably, the first being the most important. Read it for us… Mr. Simms.”

Reid jerked up from where he’d been sleeping on the desk. Skylar tried not to laugh but she couldn’t fight her grin. Reid glared at her but he smiled too.

“Mr. Collins you’re wanted in the Provost’s office. Mr. Simms…” their Professor said reading the note that was brought to him.

Skylar watched as Chase left and saw him turn back and smile at Caleb. At the Professor’s prompting Tyler began to read.

“Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion or prohibiting the free exercise thereof or abridging the freedom of speech or of the press or the right of the people peaceably to assemble…” Tyler started to read.

Skylar felt herself start to nod off slowly. Only certain History appealed to her and this did not. Reid laid his head back down on the desk and went back to sleep. Thankfully the bell rang 10 minutes later, before Skylar even toyed with the idea of a speed up time spell.

Any spell involving time was always dangerous and usually had unexpected consequences. Which is why they are listed as banned spells and to use one would bring an Enforcer to your door. Depending on the time spell you’d used you would either get time in a witch lockdown spell, powerless possibly for years at worst you’d be put to death. No one messed with time even when stuck in a seemingly never ending History class.

She leaned down and kissed Reid’s cheek and he quickly sat up.

“The answer is…” Reid said.

Skylar laughed and bumped his hip.

“Class is over sleepy head. Come on.”

They walked to their lockers and put their books away and grabbed what they needed for homework before they headed back to the dorms.

“So…tonight. Me. You. My room. Movie. Nicky’s takeout?” Skylar asked.

Just like her first time in her school uniform she was dying to get out of it and into some comfy jeans and a t-shirt.

“I’ll bring the food” Reid smiled at her.

“I’ll get the movie” she grinned.

They kissed outside her room then he headed for the library and she immediately changed clothes before tackling her homework. It took her a couple of hours but once she was done she began to look through some of the movies she’d brought with her. As soon as her eyes passed over it and came back she laughed. It was the perfect funny, at least to them, date night movie.

The newest Harry Potter movie, Goblet of Fire. She’d just put it in when a knock came at her door. Reid was on the other side holding a bag of takeout food from Nicky’s.

“Yum I’m starving” Skylar said as Reid walked in and began setting out the food.

He laughed when he saw the title screen for the movie.

“What?” Skylar asked smiling.

“Nothing. Just the night of the party at the Dells I happen to mention Harry Potter” Reid said chuckling.

After they ate they climbed onto her bed and laid back against the head board and began the movie.

“You know I wish Quidditch was real. The flying would be cool and I’d make a great beater” Skylar said.

“Reid? Rei…” Skylar looked up when he didn’t answer and she saw he was asleep.

He looked different when he was asleep almost innocent and boyish yet on the cusp of becoming a man. The movie played now forgotten as she looked at Reid. She could admit, at least if only to herself, that she was falling in love with him. The thought didn’t scare her as it had when she first arrived.

Suddenly she felt a vibration against her hip. Reid’s phone was going off in his pocket. So that it didn’t wake him she pulled the phone out of his pocket. However when she saw it was Pogue calling instead of letting it go to voicemail she answered it.

“Hey Pogue what’s up?” she said as she slipped out from under Reid’s arm and walked into her bathroom to avoid waking Reid.

“Skylar? Where’s Reid?” Pogue asked after a brief hesitation.

“Sleeping why?”

“I’m going to need you to wake him. It’s important.”

“Yeah okay.”

Skylar walked over to the bed and gently shook Reid.

“Reid. Come on wake up.”

Slowly Reid woke up and looked up at her.

“Hey sorry I passed out” he smiled.

When she didn’t smile back his quickly disappeared.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Pogue wants to talk to you says it’s important” she said holding out the phone.

After a few minutes in which all Reid did was listen and nod his head he finally spoke.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“What is it? Where are we going?” Skylar asked.

“Pogue and Caleb did a little research on Chase Collins and found out that his mother died when he was two and his father died when he suddenly lost control of the car. And his adoptive parents died on his 18th birthday. Also both Caleb and Pogue have been seeing a Darkling” Reid explained.

“They’re sure it’s Chase?”

“They say they can prove it. That’s where we’re going.”

“Grab your jacket and let’s go. I’ll give directions” Reid said.

“Sure you don’t want to drive?”

“I like wrapping my arms around you.”

Once on her bike he pointed out where to turn and soon they were passing old buildings. Almost old enough to be part of the original Salem. She saw the other’s vehicles before Reid pointed them out. She parked her bike next to Pogue’s yellow one and looked at the old house in the field.

“Whose house is this?” she asked getting off the bike.

“Caleb’s family owns it” Reid replied taking her hand.

They met up with everyone else at the door and Caleb let them in. inside the furniture was covered with white sheets and dust. Cobwebs hung everywhere and the air was dry and stale. One door however looked like it was in pristine condition and it radiated power. Skylar had to blink her eyes from all the colors of power coming off the door. Power overlapping power. One generation to the next.

“This is your Covenant” Skylar said.

“Where all the knowledge is kept” Caleb confirmed.

He touched the door knob and with a click it opened. Skylar was positive if she’d tried to open it she’d be seriously injured. Caleb led them down a long curved stone stair case. Flames lite on each step by themselves. Down they went until they hit the main chamber. Each witch took his seat on a stone chair and Skylar stood by Reid’s. A flame lite around a stone circular alter in the center of the group. Skylar was in awe. It wasn’t as grand and elegant as the Council’s Covenant bit it was still incredible.

“I told them everything. About the Darkling, what we found in his file…” Pogue spoke up.

“That explains the pool incident” Skylar said angry with herself.

“What do you mean?” Tyler asked.

“When it looked like Caleb was going to beat Chase in the pool I saw the same black power that I saw on my friend’s body. I didn’t suspect Chase though because the power also had blue in it like Caleb’s. Now I understand that without even thinking about it Caleb protected himself from what Chase tried to do” Skylar explained.

“I still hit my head and passed out” Caleb countered.

“Yeah you hit your head instead of say somehow snapping your neck or something along the lines of death” Skylar said.

“I’m still not COMPLETELY convinced it’s Chase…yet. You said you had proof Caleb” Reid said slowly.

Caleb looked over at the bookshelf and let his eyes flash yellow. A book flew off the shelf and into the ring of fire and it opened.

“You have the Book of Damnation” Skylar said softly in awe.

“The Council said it was lost centuries ago.”

Slowly she reached out almost in reflex to touch it but she stopped herself and pulled her hand back.

“Skylar?” Reid said looking up at her.

“Sorry” she said barely able to take her eyes off the lost tome, “It’s just a very powerful book.”

“Not really, most of it’s in Latin or something” Tyler said.

“Remember what I said about certain spells? Some need a word or two? Most are in Latin. That book contains very old very powerful spells” Skylar said.

The boys all stared at the book like it was the first time they’d ever seen it.

“Will you teach us?” Pogue asked.

Skylar hesitated. To teach them without informing the Council of the book would be seen as a betrayal but not to teach them would go against all things witch, teaching every generation.

“I’ll have to ask the Council. Like I said this book has been lost for centuries and for me to teach you spells from it without telling them would be seen as a big betrayal and that could end up being a death sentence for me” she finally said.

“Then I vote no” Reid said taking her hand.

“Will they want the book?” Caleb asked.

“Most definitely” Skylar replied.

They all seemed to think it over.

“Maybe… it’s time to rejoin this Council” Caleb finally said.

“Let’s leave that talk for another day. How bout right now you tell us how you know Chase is a witch?” Skylar suggested.

They all nodded in agreement. Caleb had the book open to a certain page and slowly went around the circle to show the others.

“It’s a list of names…who brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen” Caleb said.

“So what?” Reid asked.

“So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams…after she was widowed” Caleb said then the book turned a few pages and he continued.

“The Book also records births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope’s husband Jacob died June 4th 1692. Her son Hagen was born April 11th 1693. That’s 10 months and 24 days later.”

The book closed and dropped onto the alter.

“If what you’re saying is true and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam… then the fifth bloodline in the Covenant it didn’t end in Salem” Tyler said.

“And Chase is one of us” Caleb added.

“That’s crazy he can’t be” Reid said.

“Not many days ago you didn’t know female witches existed. How do you not know that the bloodline didn’t die out?” Skylar asked.

“The night after the party at the Dells someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me. The next night it happened again” Caleb said.

“I felt it then” Pogue said.

“See? I told you. I felt it too” Tyler said looking at Reid.

“So did I. Later when I was taking a shower I felt someone watching me. I saw in the mirror that same black power but I couldn’t trace it I got…distracted” Skylar said looking down at Reid smiling a she remember why she became distracted.

“When you said it wasn’t you were you lying?” Caleb asked Reid.

“No.”

“You swear?”

“I swear and… I felt the power too” Reid admitted.

“Then it was him” Caleb said.

Suddenly a cell phone ringing split the air of power in the room.

“Hey could I call you ba…” Caleb said answering his phone.

He stopped and a look came over his face.

“Wait. Wait, what?” Caleb looked at Pogue.

“Okay listen. I want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there. I’ll see you soon okay?” Caleb finished and hung up.

He sighed and rested his chin on his phone.

“He’s put a spell on Kate” Caleb finally spoke looking at Pogue.

“What are you talking about? What kind of spell?” Pogue asked getting mad.

“Creation. Spiders. They’re taking her to a hospital in Glouchester” Caleb explained.

“If she stays in that spell she’ll die. He used it to kill my friend” Skylar said softly her voice full of both anger and sympathy.

“Don’t do anything until we know what he wants” Caleb said but Pogue had already stood up.

“We’re talking about Kate!” Pogue said and he turned and ran up the stairs.

As he did all the candles went out.

“Pogue!” Caleb yelled but Pogue was beyond reason now.

Caleb looked at Tyler and Reid.

“You guys go back to your dorm and stay there until I call you. Okay?” Caleb said.

“No way we’re in this together” Reid said surprising everyone.

“Look he’s not afraid to hurt and kill to get what he wants. So wait in a safe place while I find out just what he does want.”

“Caleb I’m not going to hide. I came here to avenge my friend. I came here to kill the witch, this is my mission” Skylar said getting mad.

“Fine IF you find him he’s yours but who’s going to protect those two from him while you’re hunting?”

“Low blow Caleb” Skylar said through clenched teeth.

“Just keep them safe, please. Then you can have Chase” Caleb begged.

“24 hours... then I hunt him down and Caleb, I will kill him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Skylar POV-** Skylar took Reid and Tyler back to her dorm to protect them. She was torn between protecting the guy she was coming to love and her new friend and going out and finding the guy that killed her best friend.

Outside her door was a package and she just stopped and stared at it. For once in her life she’d tried to be normal bit it wasn’t meant to be. She sighed and picked up the box before letting the boys into her dorm.

“What’s that?” Reid asked.

“It’s nothing” she replied.

“Hey. What’s in it?” Reid asked lightly running his hand down her arm.

“A dress for the Fall Festival” Skylar said softly.

“We can always dance before Caleb ascends and needs protecting. Besides I’m sure he’ll be at the dance with Sarah so strength in numbers” Reid tried to reassure her.

Then his cell phone went off.

“Hey Caleb… what? Is he okay? Well yeah we’re with Skylar. Sure man, call me when you leave Sarah’s” Reid said his face pale.

“What happened?” Tyler and Skylar asked.

“Pogue’s been in an accident. Caleb thinks it was Chase. He’s checking on Sarah now. We’ll head over to see Pogue and Kate in the morning” Reid explained.

Skylar sat down on her bed and everyone was silent.

“Is he okay….I mean…” Skylar started.

“Caleb said he was stable but really beat up” Reid said.

Skylar nodded wondering if she could have prevented it. Then she decided not to worry about what was and focus on what can be.

“We won’t all fit in my bed since it appears you’re both staying. I’ll take the floor” she said.

“No. I’ll take the floor. You two have the bed” Tyler said grinning a little at them both.

“Hey she’s stronger than both of us. She doesn’t HAVE to protect us but she is. So be nice not a perv and get that grin off your face” Reid said.

Skylar got Tyler, who was no longer grinning, a couple extra pillows and blankets for comfort. Then both she and Reid got into her bed and quickly fell asleep worn out from the stressful day and knowing it wasn’t over yet. They all forgot Caleb was supposed to call them when/if he left Sarah’s dorm.

The call came later that night around 3 A.M. on Reid’s phone. Caleb wanted them all at the hospital right now. They rode in Tyler’s Hummer but Reid was the one driving. Caleb met them at the door of the hospital and Sarah was in the waiting room.

“I want you to take a look at them” Caleb asked Skylar.

She nodded seeing the dark circles under Caleb’s eyes. Unlike them he hadn’t gotten any sleep. First Caleb led her and the boys to Kate’s room. Skylar took one true look at Kate’s body before turning to Caleb.

“Take me to see Pogue” she demanded.

Caleb silently led her to Pogue’s room. Once again Skylar truly looked at the body lying in the bed connected to half a dozen machines.

“What is it?” Caleb asked softly.

“Chase is good I’ll give him that. Don’t suppose you’d know if he has any spell books do you?”

“No why?” Skylar took a breath prepared to tell the boys that their best friend, their brother may die.

“There’s a death spell on Kate and Pogue. Like a bomb waiting for him to detonate it” Skylar explained.

“Can you stop it?”

“Maybe if I had time and a book to help kind of guide me through it.”

Skylar was ready to kill Chase now more than ever.

“I say we all go after Chase. Right now” Reid said angry.

“Listen it may not be that easy. You guys stay here with Pogue. Do what you can please. Call me if there’s a change” Caleb told them before he walked out the door and joined Sarah.

Skylar was too afraid to try and untangle the death spell currently gripping Pogue’s heart in its oily black tendrils. She was even too scared to try and ease his pain for fear of setting off the spell. So instead she sat down next to Reid, took his hand and waited.

* * *

 

**Reid POV-** Caleb called them all back around Noon. When they’d left the hospital there had been no change in either Pogue or Kate. They stopped by their dorms to grab their clothes for the dance later that night.

“Here drink this. Gotta stay alert and awake” Skylar said before they got in the Hummer to go to Caleb’s house.

“What is it? Some kind of rejuvenating potion?” Tyler said taking the cup from her.

“Yeah it’s called coffee” Skylar smiled.

Once at Caleb’s house he asked Skylar to go upstairs and get ready with Sarah mostly to keep her company and also to protect her. Reid watched Skylar go up the long set of stairs with a smile on his face even in such a troublesome time. The boys got ready downstairs. Then Caleb explained to them what happened last night between Chase and himself.

“Caleb you cannot do this alone. We have to go to the others… this Council” Caleb’s mother begged.

“We can’t do that. He’ll kill us all including you. Pogue was the final warning” Caleb explained taking his mother’s hands.

“We have to go to your father…”

“No. I know what you’re thinking mother and you know what’ll happen.”

“But he loves you.”

“Well then he’ll die with that secret.”

His mother turned away clearly angry.

“Where’s Sarah?”

“Upstairs changing with Skylar” Caleb answered.

“Why not give Chase that one? She’s more powerful than you.”

“No!” Reid said taking an aggressive step forward ready to use his powers.

“Reid. I’s okay that’ll never happen. I want you guys to all take Sarah to the dance. I’ll meet you there. I don’t think he’ll try anything in the open” Caleb said setting his hand on Reid’s shoulder.

“Would you just let us help you? You know we’ve got your back” Reid said.

“I know you do but please just once do what I ask” Caleb said.

Just as Reid was about to argue Sarah and Skylar came down the stairs and his mouth went dry and his brain cells lost function. While Sarah was in a cream colored dress that flared out at her knees and her hair was neatly pinned up, Skylar was the exact opposite and Reid couldn’t stop staring.

Her hair was down and wild waves flowing over her shoulders and her black dress was in two pieces. The top piece a halter top that stopped just above her belly button and a few inches below that her loose skirt started and it touched the ground but he could see black strappy heels on her feet.

“You girls look beautiful” Caleb’s mom said.

Sarah joined Caleb and Skylar smiled walking over to Reid.

“Wo…uh…yo…damn” Reid stuttered.

“Not so bad yourself hotshot” Skylar grinned and kissed his cheek.

“Ready?” Caleb asked.

They all headed out to Tyler’s Hummer. Reid was so distracted by Skylar that he ran into one of the stuffed animals on the way out.

* * *

 

**Skylar POV-** Skylar couldn’t help but grin and gave herself a way-to-go cheer in her head. Reid was tripping over his words AND his feet staring at her. She tried hard to find the right dress and his reaction was all she needed to know it was perfect. Skylar and Sarah rode in the back while Reid and Tyler were up front Tyler now behind the wheel.

“Gorgeous” Reid finally spoke up, looking at her, halfway through the ride to the school.

“Thanks, you look amazing” she replied fighting down a blush.

Once at the school they got out and headed for the doors. Reid had her arm tucked into one of his. They stood by the doors where they agreed to meet Caleb. She felt someone use the power and she turned her head searching the crowd. Her eyes locked on a pair of black ones just across the court yard. When she blinked he was gone.

“I think Chase is here “she said softly. Before they could reply Reid’s phone went off.

* * *

 

**Reid POV-** “Hey any sign of him?” Caleb asked. Reid looked over at Skylar who shook her head and shrugged.

“No” Reid replied.

“Good. Listen I’m on my way. If he does show please promise me you won’t do anything stupid. Trust Skylar.”

Once again Reid looked at Skylar simply just to look at her.

“I already do” Reid said into the phone.

“How’s Sarah doing? Can I talk to her?”

“Yeah she’s fine hang on.”

However when Reid turned to Sarah she was gone and Skylar was slowly getting up off the ground.

“She was just here. What happened?” Tyler asked.

“He muted the attack I couldn’t hear him and clearly neither could you” Skylar said rubbing the back off her head.

“Are you okay?” Reid asked taking her arm.

“Yeah I blocked his big attack so he shoved me down, grabbed Sarah and vanished.”

“Caleb? Caleb?” Reid said into the phone getting no answer.

“Something’s happened” Reid said as the line went dead.

Both Tyler and Reid looked at Skylar.

“I can find him but we won’t make it in time” she said and Reid looked down at his watch.

“Can’t you just teleport us there like he did?” Tyler asked.

“Sure if you boys want to be unconscious when we get there. You’ve never traveled like that before. It takes training and time to get used to it” she explained.

“12 minutes past 11” Reid said panicking as he looked at his watch again.

“Happy birthday Caleb” Tyler said.

* * *

 

**Skylar POV-** Skylar felt a soft wave of power flow on the air over her. The boys didn’t even feel it but she did. Caleb had just ascended. However a few minutes later she felt another wave of power and this time she had no idea where it came from. Not too long after Reid’s phone rang again, it was Caleb. Reid grinned and nodded before he simply said okay and hung up.

“Caleb beat Chase. He’s gone and Sarah’s fine. There was a fire so they have to stay to give their statements” Reid said.

“Good” Skylar said finally feeling free of the burden of her mission to get justice for her friend, even though Chase didn’t fall at her own hand she was just glad he was gone.

With a sigh of relief the stress and unspoken fear from the last few days left them. Then they all walked into the dance smiling and celebrated their victory.

The next day Skylar had Reid take her to the hospital to check on Kate and Pogue. After checking on Kate and glad to see the death spell gone, Skylar made her way to Pogue’s room. The spell was also gone from his heart. She entered his room and stood at his side. Slowly she lifted her left hand and held it about an inch above his heart and let her eyes go white.

“Sana” she said softly.

Her palm glowed white. Then a little white orb came off her palm and went down into Pogue’s chest down into his heart. Silently she turned and left the room.

“What did you do?” Reid asked.

“It’s a healing spell. With every beat of his heart it pumps the spell through his veins slowly healing him from the inside out so as not to make doctors suspicious” Skylar explained.

“Thank you” Reid said pulling her close.

“He’s my friend too.”

* * *

 

**8 MONTHS LATER**

**Skylar POV-** Skylar threw her graduation cap in the air and cheered with the rest of her class mates.

After the events of the past September Skylar learned the second wave of power had come from Caleb’s father willing Caleb his power.

She’d had to explain why firefighters hadn’t been able to find Chase’s body it was because witches burn fast and hot. They leave no body.

Pogue explained everything to Kate and now they were stronger than ever.

Sarah and Caleb were still hot and heavy and he’d finally gotten his mom to stop drinking, with a little help from Skylar.

Tyler was currently dating one of the top swimmers on the girls team and he was quite proud that she could beat him in the pool.

Pogue ascended in October, Reid and Tyler both ascended in November one at the beginning of the month and one at the end of the month.

In March they all sat down and talked for a good two hours with Skylar before deciding to join the Council. The Council was thrilled to have new members to teach and glad to have the Book of Damnation back in their library.

They also said it would be okay if Skylar taught the boys some spells from the book, ones that wouldn’t age them. Most of them were in training to become enforcers now.

Finally her and Reid made their own choices as well. So that night, their final night in their dorms, Reid kissed her outside her door.

“I love you” Reid said pulling away smiling.

Even though he’d said it many times to her in the past 8 months she still loved hearing it.

“I love you too” she replied smiling at him.

Then she opened her door and pulled him inside. Not long after, white and red light could be seen flashing under her door until they merged into a vibrant pulsing pink.


End file.
